Nam-Ek
Nam-Ek was a Kryptonian ally of General Zod, genetically engineered as a soldier without a speaking ability. Biography ''Man of Steel Nam-Ek appeared alongside Zod during the latter's attempted coupe, and was apprehended and sentenced to the Phantom Zone with them. This was only temporary; when Krypton's core collapsed and the planet exploded, Nam-Ek was freed along with his fellow soldiers, and accompanied them across the galaxy, searching for signs of life, but found nothing but death, decaying machinery. They salvaged what they could, and then travelled to Earth upon receiving a distress beacon from the scout ship, unintentionally triggered by Kal-El. Nam also travelled with Zod and Faora to the Kent household to search for the codex, supposedly hidden within Kal-El's capsule. When an enraged Kal-El violently attacked Zod, Nam-Ek and Faora approached Kal-El, prepared to fight him. Before they could attack him, however, they themselves were fired upon by military A-10 Warthogs, knocking them backwards. Nam-Ek recovered quickly, and leaped onto one of the approaching planes. He tore open the cockpit and ripped the pilot apart with his bare hands, causing the plane to crash, resulting in a massive explosion. Kal-El tackled Faora out of the air when she tried to do the same, and Nam-Ek came to her aid, easily dominating the younger Kryptonian. Faora turned her attention to the soldiers, leaving Nam to battle Kal-El by himself. About this time, Nam started to lose ground against the rookie warrior, who dazed him with a flurry of blows. Kal-El dragged Nam-Ek into the air and pummeled the larger Kryptonian, catapulting him into a trainyard and knocking him out. Kal-El turned his attention to Faora, destroying her helmet. Nam-Ek regained consciousness, however, and hurled a massive train car at Kal-El, plowing into a nearby Sears. He seized the opening to collect Faora's unconscious body and board the gunship, which then returned to the Black Zero. Nam-Ek returned to the ship with Zod, who released and activated a World Engine in the southern Indian ocean. Nam remained on the Black Zero, under the command of Faora, while Zod moved out to secure the Genesis chamber within the scout ship. But Superman destroyed the World Engine, cutting off the Black Zero, allowing the military to crash a plane carrying Kal-El's shuttle into the side of it. A massive Phantom singularity opened up and, like a black hole, it returned the Black Zero (and everything in it) back to the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek's alien body adapted to Earth's atmosphere and gravity and absorbed the yellow radiation emitted by the Sun, which granted him superhuman powers. **'Super Strength:' while under a yellow sun, Nam-Ek possessed incredible, potentially incalculable superhuman strength, enough to effortlessly shatter concrete, hurl a truck, break through thick metal walls and doors, and fight fellow Kryptonian Kal-El in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, his blows were powerful enough to visibly hurt the latter, and his massive size allowed him to initially overwhelm the younger Kryptonian. Together with Faora, he was also able to force Kal-El back down when the latter tried to fly up into the air. However, Kal-El still outclassed him in terms of brute strength (due to his superior solar energy supply), and was later able to overpower him. **'Super Speed:' Despite his massive size, Nam-Ek can run and react at incredible speeds, and was able to land several brutal blows on Kal-El before the latter could react. **'Invulnerability:' The enhancing process that Earth's yellow sun environment did to Nam-Ek's skin, bones and muscles made him incredibly tough, durable, and virtually indestructible. He withstood high-caliber bullets shot by military jets and helicopters, which knocked him back, but did not wound him in the slightest. He also withstood the explosion of a military plane, Kal-El's heat vision attack, and quite a few mighty blows from the younger Kryptonian (some of which only staggered him), all without any kind of permanent damage. He is also immune to earthly diseases and viruses. However, he can be damaged by magic (which completely bypasses his invulnerability, directly affecting his physiology) and Kryptonite. **'Super Leaps:' Nam-Ek is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he easily leaped onto a flying military jet, and when he quickly caught up to Kal-El, when the latter tried to fly up into the air. Abilities *'Combatant': as a member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, Nam-Ek is a fierce and ruthless combatant, though his fighting style is one based more on brute force and his huge hulk-like physique rather than martial arts. He dominated Kal-El for most of their first battle, though he had some help from Faora. Relationships *General Zod - Leader; deceased. *Faora-Ul - Commander. *Kal-El - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (1 film) **Man of Steel'' (First appearance) - Unknown Gallery ''Man of Steel'' NamEK.jpg nam-ek.gif Category:Superman Characters Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners